


jeans chat jeans chat jeans chat

by Daisysmartheart



Series: FE chatfics and spinoffs [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Timeline Shenanigans, arvis and deirdre know theyre siblings, dont question how julia and julius exist, rated t for drug/alcohol/sex jokes, the kids will come, theyre in the same school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: This time, Deirdre starts a chat.





	jeans chat jeans chat jeans chat

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhh this took too long for only 200~300 words sorry

[Unnamed Chat]

[4:18 pm]

deer has added [burn bitch, ethyl mercury and holy knight to Unnamed Chat]

deer has renamed [Unnamed Chat to jeans]

deer: can one of you add azelle

burn bitch has added [gazelle to jeans]

holy knight has added [gay bulge and missle-tiny to jeans]

deer: how were you both on

burn bitch: sigurd isnt i just stole his phone and figured ethyln would add those two if sigurd didnt so i just did

ethyl mercury: thank you arvis

gazelle: hi everyone!

ethyl mercury: hi azelle!

ethyl mercury: wait gimme a sec

ethyl mercury has added [rack-esis, friegeing in here, forseti it up and dance through the danger to jeans]

deer: i forgot that was lachesis’ screen name holy naga

friegeing in here: deirdre?? i thought you got rid of your account

deer: blame my brothers dumbass boyf

friegeing in here: fair

dance through the danger: im seeing this, and im loving it.

forseti it up: djddddddddddd

rack-esis: eldie please i beg take his phone @eldigan

missle-tiny: np

[5:36 pm]

dance through the danger: so what did happen to lewyn??? do i have to call erinys to get him again or no

missle-tiny: nah hes passed out on the couch tho

dance through the danger: kk

[9:54 pm]

deer: sigurd i stg if you say one more thing about my brothers dick while drunk i will do the vodka queen skit again

burn bitch: and thats my queue to save my dumbass from my sister.


End file.
